The Nemesis Diaries
by Penny Bloodlust
Summary: A 'what-if' short to mock Alice and show how RE3 (game) would be affected if she were to suddenly appear in it like Jill & company do in the movie's sequel. Written in diary format with entries by Jill, Carlos, Nemesis, Nicholai and Alice.


Disclaimer: Capcom owns Resident Evil and all its related characters, entities, concepts, etc. Alice and any mentioned characters from the movies are creations of Paul W.S. Anderson.  
  
The Apocalypse Diaries  
  
It all began as an ordinary day in September. An ordinary day in Raccoon City. A city controlled by Umbrella. No one dared to oppose them... And that lack of strength will ultimately lead to their destruction. If only they had the courage to fight. I suppose they have to suffer the consequences of their action.  
There will be No Forgiveness... It's true... as the wheels of justice began to turn... Nothing can stop them.... Nothing...  
  
It was Raccoon City's last chance... my last chance..... my last escape...  
  
Jill Valentine's Diary - September 28th, 1998  
  
Argh! Why did I ever come back here after the mansion incident? Definitely not to get my favorite tube top and black skirt combination, I'll tell you that much.  
  
I managed to narrowly escape that burning building into the alley, then make it to the street only to get surrounded by zombies. I thought I was finished for sure, atleast until this woman in an outfit that put mine to shame came out of nowhere and starts taking down every single one of them, just as I was about to break the door down at the most dramatic moment (it seemed a little silly to bother after that).  
  
That's not the worst part. She kept following me after that. I guess she didn't know that NPCs are supposed to run off for vaguely believable reasons depending on the situation. But no. She also insisted on killing every single zombie she saw. I thought she'd give it up when she finally ran out of bullets, but then she just started diving in front of me and punching them repeatedly. For some reason, this killed them. Didn't manage to catch Miss 'I've-got-a-superhero-complex''s name, but apparently its not important. I guess I don't really care anyway, since all I want to do is get out of Raccoon City, and I've got a million light puzzles to solve before I can do it. Thankfully a random group of zombies showed up, and I was able to slip off to the warehouse unnoticed.  
  
Or so I thought. I heard a noise, but it turned out to be another survivor, who chose to lock himself in the back of a truck and refuse to come out. I briefly stayed to try and convince him that leaving was safer, until I heard a voice calling my name. Guess who. I don't remember introducing myself, but I do know Nicholai's name later on without anyone ever telling me, so I guess it doesn't matter. Makes me wonder why I don't know hers. Either way, I got the hell out of there as fast as I could.  
  
After a little exploration, I found Brad in the diner after chasing him around the back alleys for a while. I thought he'd be alone, but she found him before I did. I walked in just as she was saving him from a zombie. I guess she didn't know that if you don't do anything, he'll take care of it himself. I have this funny feeling that I won't be able to get rid of her so easily this time. But no time to think about that. Brad gave me some sort of strange warning about something coming after S.T.A.R.S. members, then ran off. What's one more thing to worry about?  
  
(later, same day)  
  
Got into a little trouble outside of the RPD building. Her fault, of course. You'd think that when you just saw a huge, scary monster kill a guy by sticking a tentacle through his face, the last thing you'd do is engage it in hand-to-hand combat. We finally got around to entering the building after I saved her butt (though she insists otherwise) and she just had to spend a couple or so hours blaming herself for Brad's death, not really sure why. Don't get me wrong, I feel pretty bad for the guy, but there's no time to think about it. Is she trying to upstage me or something? I believe that I'm the star of this story. To make things worse, her showing up means there's a potential for yuri in my future. I will personally shoot any sick individual who even begins to think that she and I would make a good couple. Things can't get any worse, really. Unless it turns out that I didn't actually kill that monster, despite its falling over and a puddle of blood(?) spilling all over the ground.  
  
Carlos Oliveira's Diary - September 28th, 1998  
  
I knew I was supposed to meet up with this Jill chick sooner or later, but no one mentioned that other girl, whoever she is. I thought I remembered things a little differently. And then this huge monster started walking down the hallway of the newspaper office (why didn't we hear it coming up the stairs?). I figured we'd either jump out the window or hide in the back, but then that crazy chick stepped forward and started taking down the monster with her bare hands. Jill insisted that we slip away quietly 'while she was occupied'. It felt strange, because I think I'm usually supposed to help out in those situations. Atleast until I heard the monster shriek like a little girl. Jill looked pretty annoyed, but we ran into a crowd of zombies two blocks away, so I didn't have time to ask. She caught up with us again then, and there wasn't a scratch on her. It doesn't make much sense, but she looks pretty proud of herself.  
  
Jill Valentine's Diary - September 29th, 1998  
  
Well, I'll be damned.  
  
Okay, I guess I should've known the Nemesis would show up again at some point, so I'm not really surprised. But I doubt we'll be seeing him again, because according to Miss "I'm bio-engineered-to-perfection", he was really messed up. She keeps saving us from being attacked by random zombies too. A lot. Its getting really old. Like I couldn't do it myself. I don't know about Carlos, though.  
  
Its almost as bad as when we went back to the warehouse and found Dario Rosso's corpse. Her wails of grief attracted a bunch of zombies to our location, and then she conviently lost her ability to fight them all at once. Bitch. She pulled that same crap at the end of the first movie. Its all her fault.  
  
Nemesis' Diary - September 30th, 1998  
  
S.T.A.R.S....  
  
I was gonna tear off that S.T.A.R.S.-thing's arms, and then maybe make that other woman-thing my girlfriend, but then... I don't remember much of what happened after that. I know I tried to shoot that woman-thing with my rocket launcher when she got in my way, but it didn't even affect her. Ooh, I'm so mad!  
  
I'm gonna kick her ass.  
  
Carlos Oliveira's Diary - October 1rst, 1998  
  
Its... terrible. Jill has been infected by the virus, and I was going to show off how heroic I was by getting the antidote at the hospital down the street, but before I could set foot out the door, you-know-who was already on her way back, vaccine in hand!  
  
Oh yeah, she says Nicholai is still alive, and he's a traitor. Didn't see that coming.  
  
Nicholai Ginovaef's Diary - October 1rst, 1998  
  
I almost had her! Not 'her', but the persistent Ms. Valentine. The reward money was almost mine, and then she had to come along and ruin it. But on the bright side, I was not conviently killed by the Nemesis as originally planned. Perhaps now I can still be in the opening movie in 'Code Veronica', as well as that upcoming cameo in 'Outbreak'.  
  
Later. There are more important things to do now.  
  
Alice's Diary - October 1rst, 1998  
  
Who'd have thought that waking up in an abandoned hospital would mean I had superhuman powers? There is an upside to being captured and genetically altered by the same people I worked for, otherwise they might try to use that whole 'being part of an evil corporation that turned an entire city to zombies' thing against me. Even though I failed to stop them, it gives me a reason to angst randomly. Besides, Carlos is with Umbrella too, and I don't see anyone having a problem with him. And, is he superhuman? I didn't think so.  
  
Maybe I should get dramatically injured ONCE, just so they don't think I'm completely invincible. And then they could feel all sorry for me. I know... I'll step in to bravely defend them all against the Nemesis and accidentally get hit with a stray bullet or something, then they can nurse me back to health, then we can escape just as the government blows up the city! Its going to have to be a pretty big bullet... but I'll worry about that later.  
  
Jill Valentine's Diary - October 2nd, 1998  
  
Its terrible. Just terrible. Just as the rail cannon was powered up enough to defeat the Nemesis, she jumped in the way and... well, it wasn't pretty. On the bright side, maybe things can finally get on track now that she's gone.  
  
...unless she comes back for a trilogy. shudder Of course she will. This couldn't be over so easily...  
  
Epilogue  
  
Nicholai Ginovaef's Diary - date unknown  
  
Ugh. I am trapped in this city. The missile is rapidly approaching, and there is no hope that I might escape. It would almost be better if I had died when I was supposed to, but perhaps even though I failed to eliminate Ms. Valentine and collect my money, I can still serve a purpose. Yes, I tracked them from the Monitor room. It is unfortunate that the rail cannon was inoperable. It makes no difference in the end, I still managed to terminate that foul creature as she attempted to escape. Let us hope that death is not a minor inconvience for her.  
  
The End?  
  
----------- 


End file.
